That's What Friends Are For
by daxy
Summary: Summary: Sometimes its good to be able to open up to your best friend. Spoiler for season six. Song Fic.


**Summary: Sometimes its good to be able to open up to your best friend. Spoiler for season six. (Song Fic.)**

Frank sighed as he walked into Horatio's office. He sat down across the desk, and rolled his eyes at the red-head.

"Let me see, this would be the 1453... No, wait, I lost track of how many nights you've been working over in the last three years." Frank said sarcastically.

Horatio smiled. He worked over a lot, maybe too much. But he didn't really have a reason to go home. No one was there, waiting for him.

"I have to do my paperwork." Horatio said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to work yourself to death." Frank snorted.

Horatio sighed. Frank and Alex were always right. Alex had been nagging on him earlier in the week about his eating habits.

Frank stood up.

"Come on, We're going out to eat." He said, and grabbed Horatio's arm.

Horatio laughed as Frank pulled him out of the chair. Frank hadn't heard that laughter in months.

"But…" Horatio started.

"No buts! Its Friday and both you and I are starving, so lets go." Frank demanded.

Horatio obeyed. He was starving, and he always loved to go out and eat with Frank. It was so easy to relax around him.

_And I  
Never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you _

And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try to feel the way we do today  
And than if you can't remember... 

Horatio was eating slowly. Frank however wasn't, he ate as if he had never seen food before.

Horatio was starving, but also didn't feel like eating. He hadn't felt very happy lately. Nothing seemed to go right at the moment.

"Horatio, you're nothing but skin and bone. Eat!" Frank begged.

Frank knew that Horatio was sad about something, probably about Kyle. But H had seemed a little depressed before he had met Kyle as well, maybe Kyle just made everything worse.

"Is it Kyle?" Frank suddenly asked.

Horatio was caught off guard and didn't answer at first.

He didn't look at Frank.

"Yeah." Horatio said so quietly that Frank almost missed it.

"Its not your fault Horatio." Frank said.

Horatio nodded, he knew that it wasn't his fault that Kyle had ended up on the wrong side of the law, but he wished that he could have been there from the start. He wished he could have held his son as a new born, instead he had been working on some undercover assignment.

"I know that." Horatio said. "I just wish that I could have raised him, I always wanted children, and I missed out on 16 years of my sons life."

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you. I think Kyle would have turned out different if he would have been raised by you. But… but its not to late to be a part of his life." Frank said. "Its his mother that should be blamed for not telling you."

Horatio felt a tear run down his cheek. He cried a lot of times at home, but then he was alone. Now he was crying in front of Frank, his best friend. That couldn't be so bad could it?

"Its okay H." Frank said, knowing Horatio needed to let his emotions go.

"I just want to take him out of jail, it hurts to see him inside bars." Horatio sobbed a little. "There are so many things I want in life, that I'll probably never get."

"What do you want?" Frank asked, it hurting to see his friend like this, a friend that he saw as a little brother.

"I want a wife, a big family. I go home and all I see is pictures of the family I used to have, Raymond, my mother, even Rachel." Horatio choked on his last word. "I want to be loved by someone."

Rachel had meant a lot to him, they had been dating for almost two months when she was murdered. He missed her. Those last words had almost broke Frank's heart. He loved Horatio, like a brother. Horatio was loved by his team, by entire lab. He just didn't know that, and maybe nobody showed to him that he was loved.

"You'll find someone someday, its not too late." Frank said. "And you are loved by people, the team, the lab loves you. And I love you like a brother, you're my little brother Horatio."

Horatio sobbed, he hated being so emotional in front of someone.

He was scared that Frank would think he was a chicken, that he wasn't strong.

But Frank didn't say anything like that. He loved Frank to, but as a big brother. Frank was one of the few people that could read him like an open book. Frank always took care of Horatio, and that meant a lot to him.

_Keep smilin'  
Keep shinin' _

Knowin' you can always count on me  
for sure  
that's what friends are for

In good times  
And bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for 

"What about you?" Horatio asked, "You don't seem so happy either."

Frank sighed.

His three daughters were getting older now, all of them were over fifteen, and his oldest, Sheila, was about to move in with her boyfriend.

He missed the times when they were little, running around in the grass, coming home from school with dirt all over their clothes. He missed that, and wouldn't mind having another baby.

"Well, the girls are getting older now, I miss the time when they were little." Frank smiled.

Horatio chuckled.

"And Sheila is moving in with her boyfriend." Horatio grinned. He knew Frank had probably interrogated him, looking for anything that could harm his little girl.

"Yeah, Steven, he seems fine." Frank said.

"Luckily he didn't brake up with Sheila after you interrogated him, then she would have beat you up." Horatio chuckled.

"Do you have any idea of how dangerous a teenage girl can be? And I didn't interrogate him, I simply asked him a few questions." Frank smiled.

"Yeah, without tying him up to a chair and threatening him with your gun?" Horatio teased.

"The gun wasn't loaded." Frank said.

Horatio smiled, he felt happier now, then he had an hour ago.

It still hurt when he though about Kyle though, but he was going to do his best to help him.

He had made a promise to himself many years ago, to never turn into his father.

Beating a kid wasn't Horatio's style, he was going to be a good father, unlike his own.

_Well you came and open me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you... _

Ohhh and then  
For the times when we're apart  
Well just close your eyes and know  
These words are comming from my heart  
And then if you can't remember...Ohhhhh 

It was raining as Frank and Horatio stood on parking lot. They had talked a lot.

Horatio had promised to talk to Frank whenever he felt sad, and Frank had promised to do the same, and of course to not scare the shit out of Steven.

"Maybe you should go see Kyle." Frank suggested.

Horatio lost the smile he had on his face instantly.

"Horatio…" Frank warned, "Don't go home tonight thinking that you did something wrong ´cause you didn't know about Kyle for sixteen years. The person to blame for that is his mother, not you." Frank said.

Horatio nodded.

"Kyle seems to be a smart kid and I think he'll realize that you are the best father he can have." Frank smiled and gave Horatio a hug.

Horatio hugged back.

"Thank you… for everything Frank." Horatio said as they parted.

"That's what friends are for." Frank smiled, they got in to their cars and drove home, feeling happier than they had for along time.

"That's what friends are for." Horatio said quietly to himself in the car.

_Keep smilin'  
Keep shinin' _

Knowin' you can always count on me  
for sure  
that's what friends are for

In good times  
And bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for 

THE END!

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review, and thank you Queen Sunstar!**_  
_


End file.
